With Different Eyes
by rlassie
Summary: One-shot. Hermione and George are great mates. Very firm friends, but that's all they've ever been. Neither have ever entertained the idea of going further. That is until Hermione comes home after a long time away, and George starts seeing her through very different eyes. Will he do anything about it? HG/GW, past HG/FW, T for light sexual situations.


**With Different Eyes**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

"She's coming back! George, she's coming back!"

George Weasley looked up from the counter of his and his brother's shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, watching his little sister Ginny with interest as she slammed the front door closed. The last time he'd seen her this excited was when she'd come running in, shouting to the roof tops that she was pregnant. As that had been seven months ago, and his little sister was the size of a house now (though he'd never tell her that. Ginny was still one of the best at Bat-Bogey Hexes), he was actually quite surprised she could still move at any sort of rapid pace.

"Who's coming back Gin?" George's twin brother Fred asked from his position five feet above the floor. He was stocking shelves the magical way.

"Hermione is!"

George's head shot round from the customer he'd turned back to as soon as Ginny had stopped shouting. Hermione was coming back? What? When? Why the bloody hell didn't he know this already?

He gave his customer a polite smile before zipping out from behind the counter and heading straight over to his sister. He took her hands and gave them an urgent little shake.

"Coming back? Mione's coming back? When? For how long? For good? It bloody well better be for good! How'd you find out? Is it soon? Is it-"

"Calm down George! How can I answer you if you won't let me get a word in edgewise?" Ginny laughed. "I knew you'd want to know, which is why I came here as soon as she told me."

She smiled up into her brother's slightly desperate blue eyes.

"She'll be here in two weeks, and yes I do think it's permanent. She didn't say much, but I got the impression that she was sick of America and really wanted to come home."

A large smile broke across George's face at her words, and Ginny laughed again, delighted to see how happy she was making him. She, along with everyone else, had been extremely surprised when they'd found out how close Hermione and George had gotten after the end of the war. They had bonded over Fred's near-death experience and had been very close friends ever since. It had cracked George's heart a little when she moved to America six years before to pursue her career dreams.

Ginny had always wondered if something more would ever happen between them. They were great together, and she thought they'd make a fantastic couple. But her husband had shaken his head when she'd bought it up one day.

"_I don't see it happening love"_ Harry had said. _"George would never betray his brother that way."_

"_But she and Fred aren't together anymore!"_ Ginny had protested. _"They haven't been together since before the Horcrux Hunt!"_

"_Doesn't mean a thing Ginny. George would never make a move on Mione because she used to be Fred's. And even if he did, I don't think Mione would accept it. Her breakup with Fred was pretty painful, and getting together with George would just open a whole can of worms that I don't think she'd want to deal with."_

"_But… Fred took Angelina to the Yule Ball and then George dated her last year!"_

"_But that's all that happened love. Fred and Angelina's relationship consisted of one date that they went on as friends. You couldn't even really call it a relationship. It wasn't serious, so there was no conflict."_

Ginny grumbled. _"Bloody brothers and their bloody sense of loyalty. How do you know all this anyway? When did you get so smart?"_

Harry had laughed and pulled her in for a hug. _"I'm just going by the way Ron and I would have reacted if that situation had ever come up. Thankfully it never did."_

"_Would have been weird if it had" _Ginny had muttered against his chest and Harry had laughed again before lifting her chin and ending the discussion by kissing her.

Now, looking into her older brothers excited face, she thought of what a shame it was. George had never been this happy to see a girl before, not even when he was in a relationship. He'd never cared as much for his girlfriends – and he'd had a few – as he did for Hermione. It was one of the reasons why his relationships had never lasted.

George let out a whoop and somehow managed to pick up his heavily pregnant sister and spin her around. Ginny laughed at his exuberance.

"Mione's home in two weeks, Mione's home in two weeks" he sang as he put her down and did a happy little shuffle around the room. He stopped when he turned in Fred's direction and saw his face.

His twin was watching him with a small half smile. He'd always said that he was fine with George and Hermione's friendship, but George still wasn't sure if he believed him. The girl with the bushy brown hair and the almost two years they'd been together had always been a touchy subject for Fred.

"Hey, don't let me stop you" Fred said with a slight twinkle in his eye. "It's good she's coming back."

George narrowed his eyes at him, searching his face for any mistruths. He blinked when found none, and grinned as he realized that his twin was finally managing to get over his first love.

"It's bloody brilliant that she's coming back!" George crowed. He turned to his sister again. "When did you find out? And why didn't she tell me?"

"I found out about half an hour ago, and I think the reason she didn't tell you first was because you haven't managed to get one of these yet."

She held up her cell phone. "She was in a rush and didn't have time to write it down and send an owl. She also wanted me to organize a place for her to stay. She did say she'd contact you later though."

George grinned and rubbed his hands together. Hermione was coming home! She was finally coming back where she belonged, and he really couldn't have been happier.

~0~

The two weeks passed quickly, but incredibly slowly at the same time. George found himself getting more and more antsy as the days passed. He could hardly wait for her to get there! Hermione was moving into the flat above the shop with him until she found her own place. Fred didn't live there anymore, as he'd wanted a fresh start after he'd come out of St Mungo's – a fact that had both hurt and baffled George at the time – so she didn't have to worry about running into her ex every time she turned around. She'd blown it off when George had bought it up, expressing his concern. He hadn't wanted her hurting.

"_Don't worry about it Georgie" _she'd told him. _"That was a long time ago and I'm over it now. Besides, I'll be seeing him enough anyway. You do live above his place of employment and Molly won't let me get away with not spending a decent amount of time at the Burrow."_

Hermione and Molly Weasley were the only ones who could get away with calling him Georgie. Fred did it sometimes, but it was mainly the female third of the Golden Trio who used it. George found he didn't mind. In fact he even liked it.

He frowned as he thought back to that floo conversation. For some reason he'd been rather relieved when she'd said that she was over Fred. He had no idea why. He'd fully supported their relationship at the time, and had been disappointed when it had ended.

He put it to the back of his mind and continued to unnecessarily tidy her room. She would be there soon, and he wanted everything to be perfect. Maybe if it was, she wouldn't leave again-

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud _crack_ and he spun round towards the door and shot out into the living room. He shouted with joy when he saw a certain bushy-haired, browned-eyed witch standing in the middle of the room, a suitcase beside her, wearing an extremely large smile.

"Mione!" he yelled as he rushed over to her and doing the same thing he'd done with his sister, picked her up and swung her around before drawing her down against his chest in a tight hug.

"Hey there Georgie" Hermione laughed as she hugged him back.

"Blimey, it's good to see you" George muttered against her hair. He absently noted that it was still as bushy as ever and that it smelt like strawberries. Her buried his nose further into it and took a deep breath. _Hmmm, yum._

Hermione giggled as George began to snuffle her like a dog. His face moved down to her throat and she felt a little jolt when his nose gently rubbed against it. His warm breath blew across her skin and her eyes widened. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" George asked, pulling her back. Hermione cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Ah, n-no. Not really" she answered, her face bright red. She frowned to herself. What was that about? She'd never reacted that way to George's touch before!

"Not really means you are" George said with a frown. He took her hand. "Come on, sit down by the fire. You'll warm up soon enough."

The two of them sat on the couch and talked for a very long time. George watched her as she spoke, smiling at how animated she was. He blinked and went still as Hermione laughed joyfully at an anecdote he was telling her. Her chocolate brown eyes glowed, lighting up the rest of her face.

_She's beautiful,_ he thought in awe as she continued to laugh. How could he not have noticed that before? He'd known her for fourteen years, and he'd never seen something that obvious?

His eyes trailed over her face, down her neck and settled to linger on her body. She was wearing a tight fitted blue cardigan and dark jeans. George swallowed as he saw just how well that outfit fit her. She wasn't voluptuous, but she did have curves, and George felt his single ear go red at the tip as his eyes locked onto them.

He shook his head and raised his hand to rub the bridge of his nose. Why was he thinking like this? He'd never thought of Hermione as more than a friend. Why was he suddenly seeing her as a healthy, red-blooded woman?

"George? Are you okay?"

He dragged his eyes away from her suddenly sexy form and looked up into a pair of worried eyes.

"I'm fine Mione. Just tired I guess" he said quietly. Hermione frowned and looked apologetic.

"Oh, I'm sorry Georgie. Here I am, talking your ear off, and all you want to do is go to bed" she said.

_Go to bed? Oh, I most certainly do, especially if you come with me,_ George thought and then almost choked. 'Bed' and 'Hermione' did _not_ go together! Why the hell was he thinking this way?!

"Bed. Ah, yeah" he stuttered as he got to his feet. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"I know where it is George. I have been here before you know" she teased. George cringed, mentally slapping his forehead.

"Right" he said. "Right. Bed."

He blindly turned and headed towards the back of the flat, just avoiding smacking into the coffee table in the process. He groaned silently when Hermione giggled.

"Goodnight then" he called over his shoulder. She'd just answered him when he abruptly stopped in his doorway and spun around.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, George?" she replied, sticking her head back out of the second bedroom. George swallowed as her eyes shone at him.

"Y-you're not going anywhere are you? I mean, this move is permanent, isn't it?" he blurted. He didn't want her to go! Not when he'd just gotten her back!

Hermione smiled softly. "Yes, George, it's permanent" she said. "My love-life had gone down the toilet one too many times, and my job wasn't doing anything for me anymore either, so I decided it was time to come home."

_I could certainly do something for you if you'd let me,_ George thought and then frowned and drew in a shaky breath as his blood pumped hotly through his veins. Bloody hell! Stop it George! She's your best mate as well as your twins ex! You shouldn't be thinking about her that way!

"Good" he said firmly. "This is where you should be."

Hermione smiled again and George scowled to himself as his heart began to race. He quickly stepped back and closed his door. Merlin! He really had to get a hold of himself! This just wouldn't do! If he carried on like this, he'd eventually end up scaring her away, and that was one thing that just couldn't happen.

~0~

A month later, George's situation hadn't gotten any better. It had, in fact, gotten worse. His nights were filled with erotic dreams that made him sweat, about a girl who shouldn't have been more than a sister to him, and his days… he scowled.

Why, oh why did Hermione insist on walking around in a tiny little tank top and shorts combination in the morning? The first time he'd seen her in it, he'd almost swallowed his tongue! Her smooth, creamy legs seemed to go on forever, and he always found himself imagining running his palm down them. And her boobs…

_Stop it George!_ He scolded himself as his thoughts ran into forbidden territory. _Stop thinking about her boobs and how perfectly sized they are, and how well they'd suit your hands, not to mention other things, and…_

He groaned as his body reacted predictably to his heated thoughts. Oh, for the love of Godric! She was his _best mate!_ He loved spending time with her, and making her laugh, but because of this stupid little infatuation he was carrying around, that just wasn't happening. It had come to the point that he was now avoiding her as much as he could, just so that she wouldn't notice the very physical signs of his crush. He hardly saw her now, and he knew he was hurting her. He was hurting himself as well.

He missed her. He'd thought that it had been bad when she was living in another country? Well, that was nothing compared to knowing he could see her whenever he wanted, but not being able to!

He sighed as he sat morosely behind the counter of the shop. It was the middle of the day, and Mione would be at the Ministry. She'd gotten a job in The Department of Magical Education, specifically the Head of finding muggle-born witches and wizards. She loved it, as it was a step up from what she'd been doing in the States, and all she wanted to do when she got back to the flat was ramble on about it. As George's blood began to pound the instant she walked in the door, he'd always found an excuse to cut the conversations short.

He looked over as the door to the back room opened and the bane of his existence, the witch who was driving him absolutely, bloody mental, stepped through. He quickly looked away, frowning. What was she doing here? She should have been at work!

"Ah… George?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She grimaced when he didn't so much as look her way. She didn't know what she'd done, but whatever it was, it must have been big.

"I'm, umm, I'm just going to head out and-"

"Why aren't you at work?!" George snapped and Hermione's mouth fell open. Even Fred looked over, his face flickering with surprise. George never spoke like that!

"I'm working from home today George, which you would have known if you hadn't run from the flat as fast as you could this morning" Hermione answered quietly. George scowled and Hermione had the absent thought that even when he was in a very bad mood, the man was sexy. In fact his brooding look just enhanced the look.

She shook her head. She had to stop thinking of him as a potential. She'd been shocked when she figured out where her thoughts and feelings were heading, and she'd felt guilty as well. But that was before she'd realized that she had no reason to feel guilty. Her relationship with Fred had ended years ago. It had been a turbulent, stormy time of her life, and it had taken quite a long time for her to realize that the war was enhancing what she thought she felt for him – hence their almost two years together. Eventually she'd realized that her attraction to him was more physical than anything else, and she'd ended it so that they'd stop hurting each other. Plus, she hadn't wanted to have him sitting in the back of her mind while her, Harry and Ron had been trying to save the magical world. It would have just distracted her.

She and Fred had talked since she'd moved home, and they'd resolved any lingering resentment between them. She thought that maybe they were on their way to becoming friends, and Fred had proved that when he'd confided in her that he was interested in someone whom Hermione was familiar with, but didn't know very well. She'd been surprised when he'd told her he'd asked out Susan Bones, but she'd been happy for him anyway.

She sighed as she looked at George again. It was no wonder she was attracted to him, he did look exactly like his twin after all. But what she felt for George was already a lot deeper than what she'd felt for Fred. And it had no chance at all of going anywhere, because it was clear he didn't feel the same. In fact, she had the feeling that maybe he didn't even want to be friends with her anymore.

A sharp arrow of pain shot across her chest at that thought, and Hermione swallowed to hold back her tears. She could handle not being with him as more than a friend, but she didn't think she could handle losing him completely. Which was where this thing was heading by the looks of it.

Maybe she should be looking for another place to live.

She swallowed again and turned towards the door. "I'll just… go then" she said lamely.

A quiet sob escaped her before she could prevent it when George ignored her once more. She rushed towards the door, pushing passed customers in her haste to get away from him, and shot from the shop, tears spilling down her cheeks the instant she was out of his sight.

~0~

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

George looked up at his twins' angry whisper. He frowned at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me" he said. Fred scoffed.

"Oh, so you just like to go around, making your best mate cry, do you?" he asked and George's eyes widened.

"She was crying?" he whispered, his eyes flicking to the window.

"Yes, she was!" Fred hissed. "And I don't blame her! You're treating her like something you picked off the bottom of your shoe!"

"I-I didn't mean to" George whispered, his face erupting into an agonized expression.

"Somehow I don't believe that" Fred said as he folded his arms. "You've been horrible to her ever since she got back! Now do you want to tell me what the matter is before you lose her completely?"

George bit his bottom lip. He really needed someone to talk to, but could he do it with Fred? He was part of the problem!

Hurt flickered through Fred's eyes as he read his twins expression. "Since when can you not talk to me Georgie?" he whispered.

George sighed, got up and looked around the shop. There weren't too many customers, Verity could hold the fort for a while. He motioned for Fred to follow him, headed out the back and up the stairs that led to the flat. He sat down on the couch once he got there, and looked at Fred as he sat down beside him.

"You're probably not going to like it" he warned. Fred narrowed his eyes.

"Try me" he said.

George took a deep breath. "Okay, so you know how Mione and I got close while you were in St Mungo's right?"

"Course I do. It pissed me off at the time, but I got over it" Fred said.

His eyes suddenly widened. "Got close? Just how close did you get George?" he accused.

His brother looked shocked. "What? No, no, no! It was never like that! I would never do that to you, at least not then!"

Fred breathed a sigh of relief before he stilled. "At least not then?" he questioned.

An extremely guilty look passed over George's features. "Nothing's happened. But Sweet Merlin, Fred, that's the problem, because I really, really want it to!"

He jumped up off the couch and began to pace.

"I never expected this to happen! When she left, she was just Hermione Granger, a really good mate, but that's all she was! How was I supposed to know that she'd come home and I'd suddenly start seeing her for the Goddess she is?"

He spun around and looked at Fred imploringly, who was sitting there with his mouth on the floor.

"And she doesn't make it any better when she bloody well walks around the flat wearing next to nothing! How am I supposed to keep my thought clean when I see that huh? How am I?"

"George, are you saying that you fancy our Hermione?" Fred asked slowly as he peered up at his twin.

George sighed and dropped back down onto the couch in defeat. "Yes, Fred, that's exactly what I'm saying. I fancy the stuffing out of her. There is nothing more I want to do then pick up that delectable body of hers, take her straight to my bed and-"

"Stop! I really don't need to hear anymore!" Fred said as he held up his hand. George threw him a guilty look.

"Sorry" he muttered.

Fred chuckled at his expression before he sobered and looked his twin in the eye.

"So why haven't you?"

"Why haven't I what?" George asked in confusion.

"Why haven't you picked her up and all that other stuff? Why have are you insisting on making both of you miserable, when it's clear that she won't turn you down?"

This time George's mouth fit the floor. He couldn't possibly be saying what he thought he was saying, could he?

"Fred. She's your ex" George answered with narrowed eyes. Fred nodded.

"You're right, she is. But that was years ago George. Neither of us were happy together, and we both knew it. We've both moved on now. So why are you letting it get in the way?"

George looked gobsmacked. "You wouldn't mind if I made a move on her?" he asked dumbly. Fred looked thoughtful.

"I think I would mind if you ended up hurting her, which is what you're doing now. But apart from that, no, I wouldn't mind."

He watched his twin narrowly. "But that's not everything, is it? Something else is putting you off."

George groaned and leaned back against the back of the couch, his face in his hands.

"Apart from you, she's the best mate I've got" he mumbled.

"And you don't want to ruin that" Fred surmised in realization. He sighed when his brother nodded silently.

"George, you're doing that anyway" he said. He raised an eyebrow when George sat up and looked at him.

"I guarantee that today wasn't the first time you've made her cry in the past month. You also guarantee that if you continue on treating her like shite, you will lose her. Do you really want that to happen?"

"No! That's the last thing I want!" George moaned.

"So talk to her then. Tell her what's going on and why you've been acting like a complete and utter arse all the time."

George smiled slightly before he looked at his brother uncertainly.

"What… what if she turns me down?" he asked softly. He frowned when Fred blinked and then laughed.

"Oh George, did you not hear what I said earlier? Trust me, she won't turn you down. I have a funny feeling that your feelings aren't the only ones that have changed since she got back."

George brightened slightly as hope surged through him. Was it possible? Did she maybe feel the same way? Did he actually stand a chance-

"GEORGE WEASLEY!"

Both Fred and George jumped as the extremely loud voice of one very angry Hermione Granger bellowed up the stairs. George cringed and threw his twin a resentful look when Fred laughed and shook his head.

"Now that's something I really don't miss. Looks like you're going to find out how she feels sooner then you thought!" he said cheerfully. He got up and headed toward the door.

"Have fun!" he called back cheekily.

George grumbled before he called out to his his twin.

"Hey, Gred? Thanks for this. Thanks for being so understanding."

"I was always going to be Forge. We are each one half of a whole, so how can I not be?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Hey, maybe Mione would enjoy the complete whole-"

"Leave, before I hex you" George growled, scowling when Fred barked out a laugh and continued out the door.

~0~

George heard his brother say something to Hermione as he met her on the stairs. He couldn't hear what he said, but whatever it was, it didn't make her any less annoyed. He got up and smiled at her tentatively as she stormed through the door.

_Merlin, she's hot when she's pissed,_ he thought. He then snorted at his own thoughts. He really had it bad if he was reacting to her when it looked like she was about to explode.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione beat him to it. She strode directly over to him and got into his face.

"I'm sick of this! I'm so completely sick of this George, and it has to stop! I have no idea what I did to offend you so badly, but I've had enough of rolling over and just taking it! You can't treat me this way! You're one of my best friends, and I love you, but I won't let you treat me like a clod of dirt! I won't George! If you want me to move out, fine, I'm sure Ron and Lavender won't mind a flatmate, but we have to resolve this fir-mwumph!"

George put his hands on her hips, jerked her up against him and ended her tirade by slanting his mouth over hers. Heat surged through him as their lips met, and he groaned, dragging her even closer, his hands moving down to squeeze her backside. Hermione froze for a moment in shock before George angled her up against his hips and bit roughly down on her lower lip. She jolted at the sharp sensation and moaned, her tone deep and eager. She swivelled her hips against him as her hands came up to bury in his shaggy red hair. She began to kiss him back, and her tongue reached out to meet his fervently.

_I'm kissing Hermione Granger. I'm kissing HERMIONE GRANGER!_ George thought before his brain shut down completely as her hips once more swivelled into his. He moaned, gripped her under her hips and lifted her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist. He strode forward until her back hit the wall, bucking against her as he sucked on her lower lip before diving back into her mouth again.

They parted only for air, and George rested his forehead against Hermione's as he panted.

"Please, please, please, _please_ let me take you to bed" he begged, kissing her frantically again. Hermione kissed him back just as frantically before she suddenly stiffened and pulled away from him.

"Put me down George" she whispered.

George blinked dazedly as her tone got through the fog in his brain. He slowly dropped her, placing her gently on the ground.

As soon as her feet hit the floor, she moved passed him, away from the trap he had her in against the wall. She took a deep, shuddering breath and turned to look at him, her eyes still molten. It took everything George had not to reach for her again.

"What was that?" she asked softly. George sucked in a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down before he sighed.

"That was the result of me trying to deny the way I feel about you for the past month" he answered, deciding to get right to the point.

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me Hermione" George said tiredly as he ran his hand through his hair. "You're a really good mate, but you're also a sexy-as-hell, hot-blooded woman, and for some reason I finally saw that the day you came home. I've been in denial ever since, trying to ignore the way you can turn me on just by walking into the room."

Hermione drew in a sharp breath, her cheeks flushing. "Merlin" she whispered, her eyes wide and dark. George laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, Merlin's right. I'm sorry I kissed you like that, but I couldn't take it anymore."

He turned away. "I'm also sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to."

"You didn't offend me George" Hermione said softly as her mind snapped back from the images he'd put in her head. "What has been offending me is the way you've been treating me lately."

George groaned. "Yeah, I'm sorry for that as well. I, ah, well I was trying to reject the way I was feeling, hoping it would go away. As you weren't making it any easier by just being you, I wasn't having any success. So I was trying to spend as little time around you as possible, and pushing you away when I couldn't avoid it."

"You don't want to feel this way about me?" she asked, carefully keeping the hurt and disappointment of her tone.

George sighed again and turned back. "It's not that I don't want to Mione. It's that I'm worried."

"About what?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"About ruining our friendship. And about Fred."

Hermione's eyes widened. "George, there's nothing between Fred and I anymore. You should know that."

"But there used to be. And that's the kicker."

Hermione frowned at his softly spoken words, walked forward and took his hand.

"There's a key part in that sentence Georgie. Used to be. Not is, but was. Was, a very long time ago. So long ago, there isn't even any bad feelings between us anymore. We're friends. We're not going to tread on any toes if do this."

George ignored the way his heart pounded as she called him the nickname he hadn't heard in a month, and as she made it sound like she might actually want to do this with him. They still had things to sort out.

"But what about our friendship?" he asked.

Hermione grimaced. "To be honest, we haven't got much of a friendship at the moment."

She squeezed his hand when he blanched.

"But if we do do this, we'll just have to make sure we don't ruin the friendship. If we agree that it's the most important thing, then we shouldn't have a problem."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Any more issues I can shoot down?"

He looked dumbfounded as he shook his head mutely.

"Mione, you're really getting my hopes up here" he whispered as he stared down into her beautiful eyes.

Hermione smiled. "Georgie, are you really sorry about kissing me?"

"No" George hissed roughly as he slowly dragged her closer. She smirked at his answer.

"Good. Because that would be an awful shame."

George growled at her sexy little purr and swooped down to meet her seeking lips. Once again, he boosted her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"You never answered me before" he groaned against her mouth.

"What. Didn't I. Answer?" Hermione panted as she moved her lips over his.

"Are you going to let me take you to bed?"

Hermione pulled back slightly and looked into his burning blue eyes. She shuddered before grinning slyly.

"Friends first?" she asked.

"Always" George answered.

She leaned in and brushed her lips against the shell of his ear. "Lead the way" she breathed and laughed loudly when George fairly flew across the room, the bedroom door slamming swiftly closed behind them. Looks like Fred was going to have take care of the shop for the rest of the day.

~0~

Hermione woke the next morning to the feeling of fingers gliding gently up and down her side, just brushing the underside of her breast in the process. She sighed and scooted closer, snuggling into his warmth. Her eyes still closed, she smiled when George leaned down and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"So… can I take you to dinner tonight?"

"I hope you can" Hermione answered, peeling her eyes open as George pulled back, to see him grinning at her. She grinned back.

"I mean, we can't spend all our time in bed" she said and then giggled when George threw himself on top of her.

"Can't we?" he rumbled, tickling her sides and causing her to giggle more. He stopped suddenly and pulled back.

"You do know I want more than this right? That this wasn't just a one-time thing?" he asked, his tone slightly worried. Hermione smiled at him as her heart soared.

"Course I do. However enjoyable this was…"

"Enjoyable? Is that the best you've got? I'll show you enjoyable!" George growled playfully, jumping on her again. His lips cut off her laughter and neither of them said anything that didn't involve begging for quite a long time.

* * *

**So... review? Let me know what you think!**


End file.
